This invention is related to a telescopic sight-supporting base for absorbing the sudden reactionary forces experienced by a gun such as a rifle, pistol or an air gun, when a projectile is discharged from the weapon. The base has a pair of cantilever-supported resilient leaf elements that support the scope mounts in such a manner as to absorb a sufficient amount of the shock to protect the telescopic sight components.
Most firearms have an elongated dove tail along the top of the firearm adapted to receive a pair of scope mounts which are clamped along the firearm a few inches apart. The scope mounts have a groove which is mounted on and then clamped to the dove, tail. The upper end of each mount has a clamping cap which embraces the sight. Thus, the sight becomes securely attached to the gun.
Many weapons such as a rifle experience a sudden reactionary force when a projectile is discharged from the weapon. An air gun experiences a double reaction. The sight mounted on the weapon experiences the same reaction. Telescopic sights usually have delicate cross hairs. The reactionary force is so severe that the cross hairs become separated, making the sight useless.
One prior art approach is to mount the sight on the firearm using rubber grommets to partially absorb the shock. In general, these have not been satisfactory.